


Best Kisser

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: During downtime, the boys are wondering who ranks as the best-kissing Jedi. Then Ahsoka walks in.





	Best Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> +handwaves+ Pick one of the 'Sith-get-kriffed' universes and stick this there. The idea wouldn't leave me.

The last thing Commander Rex of the 501st wanted to hear was a discussion on the purported kissing skills of the various Jedi that associated with them all. Honestly, he'd love to hear of a Separatist hold out cell at any point so he'd have a reason to shut them up at the common work table, where various projects were in differing states of completion.

"Boys, you have so little faith in my that you rank me below Master Secura? Me? Your very own General?"

Ahsoka's voice had cut the babble off, but Rex feared the tone of mischief and that she was approaching him with a particularly devilish gleam in her eyes. Ever since she had accepted her Knighthood, and the 501st with it, so Anakin could devote more time to his family and the actual planning behind the Jedi Slavery Task-force, Rex had learned to gauge her moods even better than he had when they'd still been Captain and Commander.

He had to, given how frequently she managed to push him right to the point of recklessness in their personal relationship.

"Rumor has it that she made Commander Bly faint," Fives pointed out.

"It's just a rumor. He did have to sit down, but that was more because she finally kissed him in front of everyone!" Ahsoka said, before she stopped in front of Rex, that gleam brighter, and he could guess where this was head. "Commander, what's your opinion on the matter?"

"Well, General, I'm getting a bit old, and might need a reminder of why we should throw in for you," he said, opting to play her game, if it got the men to move on to other subjects.

There were some hoots of appreciation and cheering, before Ahsoka leaned down, hands cupping his cheeks before she brought her lips to his. Rex could have sighed as the kiss began with such gentle intent, but then her fingers moved down and back, one resting along the nape of his neck, and the other curved around his shoulder. He felt himself responding to that possessiveness, the way her touch promised control and protection, even as her tongue traced into his mouth. 

His eyes closed; it wasn't the first time they had kissed around the men by a long-shot, but perhaps one of the most explicit ones. She was touching him full-length now, their bodies as tight as their kiss, and he was losing track of how long she held him there, controlling it and him.

When she did finally release him, he fumbled half a step chasing after her kiss, before he opened his eyes to her knowing smirk.

Damn, but he was thankful for the concealing confinement of his armor right then.

"Quite a gifted kiss, sir, but perhaps I should ask Commander Bly, next I see him, if I can compare notes with him to be certain," Rex said, letting his wit take over so he could possibly cool his blood down.

"I dunno, Commander," Jesse said. "That looked pretty faint-worthy to me. Care to show it off, General?"

Ahsoka smiled, looking them all over before coming back to Rex with patently lustful eyes. "Sorry boys, but half the magic is his."

"Luckiest damned vod," someone muttered, before the two senior-most officers made an escape for privacy and more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
